doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Carrillo
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|229px|right thumb|229px|right|[[Jesse Conde, Enrique Rodríguez, Isaín Dávila y Roberto Carrillo en los años 80.]] Heffer.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' de La vida moderna de Rocko, uno de los personajes más conocidos Ickis.png|Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos! Snarf.jpg|Snarf de los Thundercats Gambit-movie.jpg|Gambito de los X-Men Eugene_skullovitch.jpg|Skull en Power Rangers Howard-el-pato.jpg|El pato Howard. cegato.jpg|Cegato Gruñon en Los Mapaches images.jpg|Marty McFly en la trilogía de Volver al Futuro. King Candy.jpg|King Candy, de Ralph el Demoledor|link=http://rise-of-the-brave-tangled-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/King_Candy Roberto Carrillo es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es más conocido por ser la voz de David Hasselhoff, en la popular serie de los años 80 Knight Rider (El auto increíble). Dobló a Michael J. Fox, Robin Williams y Tom Hanks en varias de sus películas. En dibujos animados ha dado voz a personajes como: Gambito en X-Men, Snarf en Thundercats, Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos! y Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko. Tuvo como maestra a la también actriz y directora de doblaje Magdalena Ruvalcaba. Filmografía Películas Robin Williams * Tom Dobbs en El hombre del año (2006) * Paul Barnell en Golpe de suerte (2005) * Andrew en El hombre bicentenario (1999/Doblaje Columbia) * Mel en Los secretos de Harry (1997) * Prof. Phillip Brainard en Flubber (1997) * Adrian Cronauer en Buenos Días, Vietnam (1987/doblaje de México) * Donald Quinelle en The Survivors (1983) * T.S Garp en El mundo según Garp (1982) Tom Hanks * Sam Baldwin en Sintonía de amor (1993) * Josh Baskin en Quisiera ser grande (1988) * David Basner en Nada en común (1986) * Richard Drew en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Rick Gassko en Despedida de soltero (1984) Michael J. Fox * Frank Banister en Muertos de miedo (1996) * Daniel McTeague en Avaricia sin límite (1994) * Marty McFly en Volver al futuro (1985) (Doblaje original) John Cazale * Fredo Corleone en El Padrino II (1974) * Fredo Corleone en El Padrino (1972) Aasif Mandvi ' *Aash en Un golpe de talento (2014) *Bob Spaulding en La propuesta (2009) 'James Woods * Bill Wilson en Mi nombre es Bill W. (1989) * Dick Morrison en Los ojos del gato (1985) original Timothy Hutton *Raymond Blossom en Playing God (1997) *Cadete Mayor Brian Moreland en Más allá del honor (1981) Tim Matheson * Andre Sobinsky en Soy o no soy (1983) * Michael Donovan en Un poco infiel (1982) Michael Madsen * Glen Greenwood en Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) * Glen Greenwood en Liberen a Willy (1993) Steve Guttenberg * Jack Bonner en Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) * Jack Bonner en Cocoon (1985) David Boreanaz * Lance Valenteen en Sr. Arréglalo (2006) * Adam Carr en Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) Anthony Anderson * Benny en Spot (2001) * T.K. Johnson en Red de corrupción (2001) Jason Narvy * Skull en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Skull en Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Mario Catone * Anthony Marentino en Sex and the City 2 (2010) * Anthony Marentino en Sex and the City: La película (2008) Otros papeles * Voces adicionales en El depósito (2014) * Insertos / Voces adicionales en Balada de un hombre común (2013) * Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) * Comelón (Joe Gnoffo) en Espejito espejito (2012) * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) * Vince McCormick (El vendedor) (Geoffrey Arend) en La reunión del diablo (2010) * El conejo blanco (Michael Sheen) en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) * Capitán Hill (Brian Haley) en Rescate del metro 123 (2009) * Oficial Bracke (Richard Burgi) en Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) * Eunuco (Kyle Gass) en Año uno (2009) * Criminal en Solomon Kane (2009) * Bones (Joey Fatone) en La gran oportunidad de Beethoven (2008) * Ray (Colin Farrell) en Escondidos en Brujas (2008) * Freddy (Andy Dick) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) * Larry White (Rainn Wilson) en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) * Oficial Edwards (Arthur Angel) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Brian Kenny (Él mismo) en Rocky Balboa (2006) * Malky (Billy Boyd) en The Flying Scotsman (2006) * Hughie McGowan (Kieran O'Brien) en ¡Gol! (2005) * Winston Briggs (Vinnie Jones) en Slipstream, la máquina del tiempo (2005) * Benedetto (Riccardo Zinna) en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Jimmy Adams (George Newbern) en Los hijos de Mistletoe (2001) * Bradley (Ritchie Montgomery) en Negligencia médica (2001) * Bob Thompson (Tommy Hinkley) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Marlon/Louis Coltrane (Noah Emmerich) en The Truman Show (1998) * Doug Butabi (Chris Kattan) en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) *William Ward en Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) * Voces adicionales en El precio del éxito (1998) * Zeke Kelzo (Doug E. Doug) en Un gato del FBI (1997) * Cholo en Selena (1997/doblaje original) * Guardia de Área 51 (Jay Acovone) y Morton Kondracke en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Steve Walker (William Petersen) en Miedo (1996) * Ralph Ferguson (Terry Kinney) en Los hijos de la calle (1996/redoblaje) * Entrenador Perkins (Eddie Murphy) en El profesor chiflado (1996) * Lenny Nero (Ralph Fiennes) en Días extraños (1995/doblaje original) * Mack Miller en Magia en el agua (1995) * Eric Gordon (Bradley Whitford) / Narración en Billy Madison (1995) * Julius Jones (Kadeem Hardison) en Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) * Ben Healy (William Katt) en Adorable criatura 3 (1995) * Shannon Hamilton (Ben Affleck) en Jóvenes modernos (1995) * Fletcher en Bad Boys (1995) * Karl (Sven Toorvald) en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) * Sir Patrise (Valentine Pelka) en Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) * Atwood (Jason Schombing) en Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) (Redoblaje) * Morgan (Thomas Downey) en Karate Kid IV (1994) * Gaston en Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) * Salim (Art Malik) en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) * Dueño del Jaguar (Glenn Plummer) en Máxima velocidad (1994) * Mecánico en La Máscara (1994) * Civil, Conductor que atropella a Skank, voces adicionales en El Cuervo (1994) (Doblaje original) * Bert Vanner (Gilbert Gottfried) en Salvados por la campana: La boda en Las Vegas (1994) * Jeffrey Fields en Una vez en la vida (1994) * Sammy Gray (Steve Zahn) en La dura realidad (1994) * Kenny Kozlowski (Michael Rapaport) en Money for Nothing (1993) * Eddie Sakamura (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) en Sol naciente (1993) * David Wooderson (Matthew McConaughey) en El último día de clases (1993) * Narración (Dan Castellaneta) en Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Ayudante de Hoover (William Dennis Hunt) en Chaplin (1992) * Matt (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en El circo de la fe (1992) * Henry (Christopher Birt) en El guardaespaldas (1992) (Doblaje de México) * McGiven (Andrew Lowery) en Código de honor (1992) * Al Bert (Brad Dourif) en Critters 4 (1992) * Murphy (Christopher Fairbank) en Alien 3 (1992) * Jim Dodge (Frank Whaley) en Oportunidades de éxito (1991) * Padre McInemy (Barry McGovern) en Billy Bathgate (1991) * Michael Knight (David Hasselhoff) en El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) * Mark Chrisman en Frankestein, los años dorados (1991) * Jac Holzman (Mark Moses) en The Doors (1991) * Victor Geddes (Campbell Scott) en Todo por amor (1991) * Johnny Murata (Brandon Lee) en Masacre en el barrio japonés (1991) * Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves) en Punto límite (1991/doblaje original) * Bugsy Siegel (Richard Grieco) en El imperio del crimen (1991) * Hombre de perrera (Dennis Redfield) en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) * Entrevistador en televisión (John Davidson) en El joven manos de tijera (1990) * Taxista (Jay Brazeau) en Eso (1990) * Padre (Abdul Salaam El Razzac) en Contrato para matar (1990) * Biff Banner (Bill Pullman) en El submarino de los locos (1990) * Stivie McGuire (John C. Reilly) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Coronel Steward (William Sadler) en Duro de matar 2 (1990) * Barney Bux (John Wesley Shipp) y Rockbiter Junior (Colin Gilder) en La historia sin fin II (1990) * Reportero en Rocky V (1990) * Doctor (Eric Poppick) en Adorable criatura (1990) * Richard Parker (Jonathan Silverman) en Fin de semana con el muerto (1989) * Truman Gates (Patrick Swayze) en La venganza (1989) * Chet Ripley (John Candy) en The Great Outdoors (1988) * Poncio Pilatos (David Bowie) / Hombre en el desierto en La última tentación de Cristo (1988) * Reginald Kincaid / Sherlock Holmes (Michael Caine) en Sin pistas (1988) * Bob Speck (Kevin Spacey) en Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) * Avigdor (Mandy Patinkin) en Yentl (1983) * Donald Woods (Kevin Kline) en Cry Freedom (1987) * Max (Edward Herrmann) en Los muchachos perdidos (1987) * Marvin (John C. McGinley) en Wall Street (1987) * John Chadway (John D'Aquino) en Sin escape alguno (1987) * Hollywood Montrose (Meshach Taylor) en Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) * Julian Wells (Robert Downey Jr.) en Menos de cero (1987) * Kelly Youngblood (Jim Youngs) en Nacido para ganar (1986) * Padre Gabriel (Jeremy Irons) en La misión (1986) (Doblaje original) * Pato Howard (Chip Zien) en El pato Howard (1986) * Stanley (Brian Drillinger) en Brighton Beach Memoirs (1986) * Dudley (Earl Rhodes) en El joven Sherlock Holmes (1985) * Towzer (Jeffrey Kramer) en Santa Claus: La película (1985) * Johnny Norris (Robert Hays) en Los ojos del gato Redoblaje (1985) *Raul Ries en De la furia a la libertad (1985) * Blix (Alice Playten) en Leyenda (1985/Versión FOX) * Irwin 'Fletch' Fletcher (Chevy Chase) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) * Raymond Greenwood (Gregory Hines) en Sol de medianoche (1985) * Tom Drake (Chris Penn) en The Wild Life (1984) * Det. William 'Billy' Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) en Un Detective Suelto en Hollywood (1984) * Juan (Alfonso Arau) en Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida (1984) * Norman Robbins (Albert Brooks) en Infielmente tuya (1984) * Nigel The Torch (Christopher Villiers) en Top Secret (1984) * Sean Brody (John Putch) en Tiburón 3-D (1983) * Taxista (William Hootkins) en La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) * Voces adicionales - Los dioses deben estar locos (1981) * Wulfgar (Rutger Hauer) - Halcones de la noche (doblaje original) (1981) * Alguacil Alvin Adams, RCMP (Andrew Stevens) en Caza salvaje (1981) * Insertos y voces adicionales en Carros de fuego (1981) * Jesús (John Hurt) / Bernais - La loca historia del mundo de Mel Brooks (1981) * Cropsy (Joel Weiss) en Los Guerreros (1979) * Ed (Gary Dubin) en Tiburón 2 (1978) * Asistente de Pasarian (Sorin Serene Pricopie) en Damien: La profecía II (1978) * El Agricultor (Sam Shepard) en Días de gloria (1978) * Robin Sandza en La Furia (1978) * Teniente general Horrocks (Edward Fox) / Teniente Rafferty (Garrick Hagon) en Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) *John Hus joven en John Hus (1977) * Francois (André Maranne) y Chuck (John Clive) en La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) * Roy Bagley (Rene Auberjonois) en King Kong (1976) * Gerald Cohen (Brian Avery) en El dormilón (1973) * Doctor Ross (Gene Wilder) en Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) * Camarero del hotel en 007: Al servicio de su majestad (1969) * Levinson (Steve Franken) en La fiesta inolvidable (1968) * Charlie en El ataque de la mujer de 15 metros (1958) * Charlie McCorry (Ken Curtis) en Más corazón que odio (1956) (Redoblaje) * Simon Pedro (Michael Rennie) en Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) * Fred (Barry Mackay) / Joven Scrooge en Un cuento de navidad (1938) * Babe (Harold Huber) en San Francisco (1936) Series animadas * Snarf, Snarfer, Bengali, Crownan el cuervo, Leon-O (niño) en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos * J.D. Bennett (IQ) en La familia biónica * Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos! * Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko * Gambito en X-Men - Serie animada (temporadas 1-3) * Dark Vegano en Johnny Test * Cowlorado Kid en Salvaje Oeste: Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa (Wild West C.O.W Boys Of Moo Mesa) * Dr. Gary Ross en Glenn Martin, dentista * Shang-Tsung en Mortal Kombat * Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Profesor Mono-Por-Cabeza en El terrícola Jim (Earthworm Jim) * Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans * Cegato Gruñon en Los Mapaches * Narciso (Reloj Cucú) en Conde Pátula * Mort Goldman (desde 8ª temporada) y voces adicionales (desde 4ª temporada) en Padre de familia * Coco Cocodrilo en La Pandilla Feliz * Lord Dolor (segunda voz) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Vendedor de artículos deportivos (un cap.) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Capitán Marvel Jr. en Shazam (1981) * Rey Rata (capítulos de Procineas S.C.L.) y voces diversas en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) * Señor Grande (Bill Scott) en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (serie animada) * Sheriff Silverstar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Películas animadas Alan Tudyk *King Candy en Ralph, el demoledor (2012) *Duque de Weselton en Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) Otros: *Misterio en las Viás (2014) - Timothy *Cad Frenos (John Michael Higgins) en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate *Voces diversas en Reyes de las olas *Lámpara (Timothy Stack) en El tostadorcito valiente *Mort Goldman / Lando Calrissian (John G. Brennan) en Padre de familia: Es una trampa! *Mort Goldman / Lando Calrissian (John G. Brennan) en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro *Sr. Henry Fenner (Jerry Kernion) en La princesa y el sapo *Voces adicionales en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *Voces adicionales en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Gigante (Brad Garrett) en Buza Caperuza 2 *Gato con Botas (Michael York) en El gato con botas (1999) *Voces Adicionales en Monsters University *Papá de David (Bobby Di Cicco) en Todos los perros van al cielo 2 Series de TV Jason Narvy * Skull en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Skull en Power Rangers: Zeo * Skull en Power Rangers: Turbo * Skull en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Skull en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida Otros papeles * Andy (Al Madrigal) en Un gran chico (2014-presente) * Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) en Grimm (2011-presente) * Alex Keaton (Michael J. Fox) en Lazos familiares (versión de México) * Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier) en Tres por tres * Parker Dinkleman en Mr. Meaty * Nolan Kinnard (Vincent Ventresca) en Dollhouse * Robert de Rinault-Sheriff de Nottinghman (Nickolas Grace) en Robin de Sherwood * Howard "Howie" Munson (Douglas Barr) en Profesión peligro * Sr. Kasutti / Stuart Clarkson en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Sardo ("La Historia de la Piedra Grabada") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Orville "Rick" Wright (Larry Manetti) en Magnum P.I. * Michael Knight / Garth Knight (dos eps.) (David Hasselhoff) en El auto fantástico * Varios personajes en La ley y el orden * Detective Cassidy en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Varios personajes en La ley y el orden: Intento criminal * Jonathan Turner (primera voz) (Anthony Tyler Quinn) / Frankie Stechino (Ethan Suplee) en Aprendiendo a vivir * Eric "Rico" Moyer (Greg Germann) Ned & Stacey * Jay Manuel (primera voz) en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Daniel Simon (John Schneider) en Doctora Quinn * Voces adicionales en Estoy en la banda * T. J. (Scoot McNairy) en Close to Home * Voces varias en ¿Cómo hicieron eso? * Jugador de Baloncesto en La sombra blanca * Voces adicionales en Historias asombrosas * Jonás en La casa de Wimzie * Tobias LeConte (Mark Hamill) en SeaQuest: Aventura submarina * Dr. Loquero en ICarly * Sr. Dupree (Robert Bockstael) y narración en El famoso Jett Jackson * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Steve Mintz (Matt McCoy) en La niñera (Episodio: "A Plot for Nanny") * Abogado (Tom Titone) - Códigos de familia (Temp 1 Cap 8) * Voces diversas en Héroes verdaderos (serie) * Roper (Steve Ubels) en Shogun * Arthur Ramsey (Peter Dinklage) en Threshold Anime * Mitzume Watou en Samurai Gun, la serie * Gouzu, voces adicionales en Naruto * Miguel de Perros de Caza en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Capitán Chance en Grupo Especial GORILA * Palmer, Juez Contesta 3ra voz en Pokémon * Bianco en Nadja del mañana * Raito Noberu en Súper Once * Saboera en Las Aventuras de Fly * Hedara Música en Rave Master * Voces diversas en Supercampeones Películas de anime *Shun de Andrómeda (Ryo Horikawa) en Los Caballeros Del Zodíaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original) (1996) Videojuegos *Pecky Pudgeon en Viva Piñata: Party Animals Telefilms * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Lt. Harry Barnett - (Phillip Hatton) Documentales *Despertando a la bella durmiente - Peter Schneider Telenovelas brasileñas Danton Mello * Neco en La mestiza (Cabocla) * Rodolfo en Niña moza Otros papeles * Giacometti (Marcos Breda) en Señora del destino * Geraldito (Guilherme Karan) en América * Saldanha (Bruno Padilha) en Páginas de la vida * Doctor en clínica en Siete pecados * Roberval (Daniel Barcellos) en La favorita * Víctor (Ricardo Kosowski) en El sabor de la pasión * Hilton (Cláudio Gabriel) en El salvaje (telenovela brasileña) Telenovelas Portuguesas * Sebastián (Daniel Martinho) en Equador Telenovelas Japonesas *Ryuzo (Namiki Shiro), voces adicionales en Oshin Doramas Coreanos * Bae In Su (Choi Joon Yong) en Todo sobre Eva Dirección de doblaje * Todo por amor * La caída * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Mi niñera es un desastre * Acuérdate de mí (película italiana) * Mr. Meaty * El hijo de Rambow * La huida * Puños y gloria * The Place Beyond the Pines * Drácula (2013) * Balada de un hombre común * Amigos indiscretos 2 * Grimm (A partir de la temporada 4) * Downton Abbey (A partir de la temporada 4) Estudios y empresas *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Dubbing House *Intersound *Made in Spanish *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Salgado *Sebastians *Servicio Internacional de Sonido *Sonomex *Taller Acústico Enlaces externos * La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo * Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en el Podcast de Mario Filio Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje